


Sexual Acquaintance

by tonysta_k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus sees a man in a coffee shop he's sure he knows - but from where?</p><p>Based off a tumblr post that I can't link because my laptop won't let me but it was by spocks-and-sandals.tumblr.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Acquaintance

Remus clutched his coat close to his body as he rushed into the cafe, rain droplets running down the back of his coat. He had just been coming up to the coffee house when it started to rain, and although he should be back at his home grading papers, a coffee whilst the rain calmed down wasn't going to hurt anyone.

The brunette got in line behind a shorter man and crossed his arms. He looked to the counter, to see that there was only one worker. Remus counted five people in front of him and let out an audible groan. At least it gave the rain time to calm down.

The man in front of him turned around, and at first Remus felt a sense of de ja vu. The man looked so familiar. He studied the man's facial features for a few seconds before realizing that the man was talking and Remus had no idea what about.

"Huh?" He said, looking the man in the eyes.

The man laughed, "I said, do you come here often? Because although the queue is long and there's only one worker, it's worth the wait."

"Oh," Remus' cheeks turned red. "I don't come here at all, actually. I'm new to the area."

"Ah, well it's good here," He turned around and raised his voice, "Even if the barista is a bit of a twat." 

"Sirius! This is a family establishment watch your mouth." The voice didn't come from the barista, but from a women that had emerged from a room -that Remus guessed to be the stock room- when the man - now named as Sirius, had spoken.

Sirius turned back to face Remus with a smirk, "Lily. She's lovely really. Anyway, you said you were new in town?"

Remus nodded. He couldn't shake off the feeling of de ja vu. He knew this man, and he would find out how. But before Remus could ask where he knew Sirius from, Sirius was speaking.

"What brings you here?"

"Work. I'm a teacher."

"Ah right, well I suppose it must be a lovely job."

 _Now ___, Remus thought. _Now is your chance to ask him where you know him from. ___

__But before Remus had the chance, Sirius turned back around. Now what was Remus suppose to do? It was a bit odd to tap Sirius' shoulder - they had had a small conversation. But Remus needed to know how he had this sense of de ju vu. How he felt some sort of connection to this man._ _

__Sirius' eyes were grey - but they looked different to how Remus 'remembers' them. They seem different. As if Remus knows them to hold an emotion. A sad emotion, he works out. As if they're begging for something. Needing something. Remus shakes his head. This is stupid. He doesn't know Sirius. How could he? He's new in town and Sirius doesn't seem to think the same._ _

__But when Sirius turns around to look out the window that stands behind Remus, Remus makes sure to look at his face again before it's looking in the same direction as his own. The lips look different as well. They look, more normal? Remus holds back a groan. He is being ridiculous. How can lips look different when he doesn't know this man?_ _

__The next thing Remus evaluates is the clothes that Sirius is wearing. They seem different too. More... normal? Casual? Remus is going to bang his head against the wall with all this frustration going on. How does he know this man and where from? And why is he evaluating his appearance when he can't be sure if he isn't just having a trick played on him by his mind._ _

__By the time the queue has gone down and it's only Sirius and Remus in the queue, Remus has gone through lists of possibilities and still lacks a conclusion. Sirius isn't an old friend - he would remember someone with the name Sirius. And he isn't from school because no way is Sirius a teacher. He would of brought it up when Remus mentioned his job, right? Remus listens to the conversation between Sirius and James - it's better than making his head hurt with thoughts._ _

__"James, I'm telling you, if you don't give me my damn coffee before I go to work I will tell Lily what you did to her favourite dress."_ _

__James's reply is whispered harshly, "You promised you wouldn't say!"_ _

__"Then get my damn coffee."_ _

__Remus checks his watch. It is half past four. Who starts work at this time of day? He looks at Sirius' clothes - no shop uniform and nothing that suggests he works for an office. Remus decides to let his eyes linger on the shape of the man's behind._ _

__"You alright there mate?"_ _

__Remus looks up to see Sirius looking up at him with an eyebrow raised and a smug smile on his lips. Remus goes red. "I, uh,"_ _

__"No no, go on. Check out my butt, you wouldn't be the first."_ _

__The question leaves his lips before he can think about how dumb he sounds, "Have I seen you somewhere before? You look familiar."_ _

__The smug smile grows into a smirk. Sirius turns around, gets his now ready cup of coffee before turning back to Remus. He hands him a card. He winks, "Call me." The words are not spoken, but are mouthed._ _

__Remus's eyebrows pushed together and he watches as Sirius leaves the shop. When he looks down at the card his cheeks are the reddest they've been all day and the tip of his ears are a matching colour._ _

___'SIRIUS BLACK, ADULT FILM STAR, 20-8748-4822' _____


End file.
